Baking and roasting pans otherwise referred to herein generally as pans, have long been used to cook food in ovens. Often used with the pans are cooking or roasting materials, such as but not limited to aluminum foil, plastic bags, etc. The aluminum foil is used to cover the food during roasting and the plastic bags are designed to place a roast, turkey, or other type of food in the bag for cooking and roasting. These additional roasting materials are typically sold separately. There is a need to provide a convenient manner in selling the roasting materials with the pan and more importantly a convenient manner in which to connect the roasting materials to the pan such that when sold the two do not accidentally separate.